vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Greigh
Who is Greigh? If you are here because you find that you are asking yourself, "Who is Greigh? What are they? Where did they come from?" This will not asnwer them all. Greigh Is a variety Twitch streamer and Virtual Youtuber who focuses on VRChat. Greigh is very anonymous for what they describe as "Personal Reasons" Rumors have gone around that those reason could include, Being heavily bullied in the past, Online creeps asking for favors, Real life stalkers, The idea of being accepted for who they are and not how society sees them. Not much else is known, or if any of that is true. The more common things of who Greigh is, are that they seem to be loyal to their friends, Accepting of everyone, and like to be a friendly bully, but blame someone else for the bullying. They like to spend their days on VRC, procrastinating their Youtube responsibility, and being around their friends as much as they can. If anything else is known please add it where necessary History and Biography Greigh started VRChat in mid to late 2017 the source of this information is from Greigh themself. After joining VRC they would hop from public world to public world meeting new people and trying to brighten their day. Though we don't know everything that happened in the early days of when Greigh joined. We do know at one point a fellow VRChat player named RocMc, Greighs first VRC mom, found them alone in a world and invited them to play a game of werewolf. This one instance changed everything for Greigh. If they had not met RocMc that day. The events that lead to the Greigh we know today. Might never have come to be. Greigh stated that their first model in VRC that they uploaded was a Hoppue avatar. They used this for the majority of the time they were with Roc, but before they officially started streaming. They stated "I wanted my own look. I didn't want to be an avatar everyone else had" So before their first stream, they had put together a loli avatar we all mostly know her by. During this faze of their time in VRC, they met and VR married another player known as Naddition. They were happy together for several months, Going through scary maps together, and having plenty of amazing adventures together. These happy times seemed to end though. When Naddition moved stresed seemed to build, and the two decided together that they should remain as friends. Though nothing was officially stated why they seperated. It's speculated that the stress from his move played a major role in it. The second faze of Greigh was that of a fox girl. Though they were slowly transitioning to a fox girl with their first avatar. It is believed that they changed models completely because someone had ripped their first one and spread the avatar around. Their first avatar can now be found in a world that Greigh created. Their new look was that of a red and slightly rainbowed hair fox girl trying to be closely related to their first model. They contued to use this look for a while. there was only two versions of this look. One being the original look and the other being a chibi version. The 3rd and current faze Greigh has been going through is a blonde haired Neko girl. Though not a lot is known for why this transformation happened. They are starting to bring old clothing styles back from their original look to this current one. Their personallity does not seem to be affected by these changes, but we will see where this path takes them. If anything else is known please add it where necessary Trivia *Greighs first Mother in VRChat was that of a player named RocMc now known as Roc_Moody *A player Known as ReesesSkater became their second mother in VRChat - they spend a lot of time together *The final known mother of Greigh is a player named Wisplebud *Greigh claims to be an A.I. from a prototype Oculus headset, which has not been adapted by Valve for their Index *though Greigh seems docile. They were known to attack people if pestered enough *Though people call Greigh "wholesome" they never claim to be. They say they act the way they want to act *Greighs very first avatar before picking their own was a Neptune model *Greigh has no official parents in VRC only adopted parents Category:People Category:Characters